Ya shosla S' uma
by xNationanimExx
Summary: El judaísmo, religión llena de prohibiciones, sera capaz de destruir y el amor más puro. StYle.


K tal pequeñas fans de South Park?

O.O… Etoo… es un poco incómodo, pues es mi primer Fanfic (principiante, jeje ^^), y quise k mi primer historia fuera de South Park, pero no solo eso, sino k también del clásico StYle… ¬¬

Lo que empecé a ver como una mala idea, pues no se me ocurría nada, gracias a k esta es la pareja más popular (cosa k no es un secreto) y ya tenía muchas historias en todos los idiomas k me pueda imaginar. Cuando al fin se me encendía el foco ya tenían un fanfic igual, ¡joder! n…

No fue sino hasta k surgió un pequeño problemita de una amiga en un inconveniente de no poder olvidar el pasado. Así que vino este pequeño relato a cobrar vida… Ojala k no haiga ya uno igual. Si es k ya hay uno en existencia, no me critiquen x favor, pues yo no estaba consiente.

Aun así, ¡disfrútenlo! ^U^

**Capítulo I: Amor infantil.**

Nacido desdé, según las viejas tradiciones bíblicas, que el arca de Noé encalló en el monte Ararat. El judaísmo, la más antigua de las tres religiones monoteístas más difundidas (junto con el cristianismo y el islam, conocidas también como "religiones del libro" o "abrahámicas"), y la menor de ellas en número de fieles. Practicada desdé las enseñanzas del "Torá", es la religión que acepta la existencia de un Dios omnisciente, omnipotente y providente, que habría creado el universo y elegido al pueblo judío para revelarle la ley contenida en los Diez Mandamientos y las prescripciones rituales de los libros tercero y cuarto de la Torá; pero niega a Jesucristo, pues se piensa que este no a llegado aún. Para los judíos el verdadero hijo de Dios sería -o será- aquel con riquezas y bienes, alguien con poder, para poner al mundo a los pies de los siguientes de esta religión. El judaísmo exige seguir las tradiciones y restricciones al pie de la letra. De las más grandes prohibiciones que puede haber, sin el privilegio del perdón: es el pecado de la homosexualidad.

"Dios creó al hombre y a la mujer para vivir juntos". En el inicio de los tiempos, a la primera semana de vida, Dios dio vida a Adam, el primer hombre, días después, atraves de una de sus costillas, nació Eva; ambos diferentes tanto mental como físicamente, sus sistemas reproductivos (por así llamarlos) eran los que los diferenciaron totalmente; Adam contaba con un pene y Eva con una vagina, esto para reproducirse y poblar al mundo. Es por eso que hombre y hombre, o en un caso parecido, mujer y mujer no pueden amarse, simplemente por este caso. Considerado un tema tabú. Es mal visto por la sociedad, como un extraño moustro o un ser de otro planeta, aquel que ama a una persona de su mismo sexo; solo por amar, un sentimiento tan normal, tan humano, se convierte de repente en algo malo, un error que debería ser erradicado de la faz de la tierra para enterrarse en el olvido y no volver a ser sacado jamás, ni siquiera en los pensamientos más oscuros e indeseables de la gente.

En los pensamientos más oscuros, y absurdos, de un joven siguiente de la religión judía.

Kyle caminaba por las solitarias calles de South Park sin rumbo aparente, estaba tan aburrido y sin alguna actividad que le apeteciera realizar ahora, por lo que caminar fue su única opción aunque no supiera cual fuera su destino final. Su cuerpo se cubría con los pequeños copos de nieve que venían del cielo, de las grises nubes necesitadas de vida, para terminar su trayectoria en él; aquella mañana era muy fría, podría haber dado el paseo sin destino alguno en el auto nuevo que le había regalado su padre en festejo por su cumpleaños número diecisiete, un lamborgini color amarillo, y no tener que soportar el frio chocando pesadamente contra su rostro blanco, pero prefería caminar y que el frio aire en su cara borrara la confusión que se formaba en su mente con cada día que el sol salía por el este y le segaba con su color amarillo combinado con un leve anaranjado.

En sus oídos resonaba el ritmo de Better de Guns 'N' Roses, una de las bandas de rock más épicas de los tiempos, sus reyes de la música sin duda alguna. Los audífonos conectados a su celular Sony Xperia Z se encontraban a un nivel de sonido bajo, lo suficiente como para perderse en la letra de evidente sufrimiento y los solos de guitarra, pero también para mantenerse atento a los sonidos que venían del mundo exterior. El incesante y fastidioso sonido de los coches al pasar por la carretera, risas y burlas de los alumnos en pinta, chismes sin importancia en boca a boca de señoras comadronas que parecen no tener nada mejor que hacer que hablar de los problemas de la vida ajena; las risa y gritos alegres de los chiquillos.

Dirigió su vista mientras apartaba el audífono de su oído derecho al lugar donde provenían las voces infantiles de los pequeñitos. El parvulario de South Park. Iban sujetando la mano de sus padres o la persona a cargo de llevarlos, algunos parecían querer entrar, se veían ansiosos, felices por aprender o simplemente por el hecho de estar con sus amigos; mientras otros deseaban irse lo más lejos posible de aquel lugar. Pobres. El kínder no se compararía con la primaria y todo lo que vendría después, ni un poco; si odiaban estar en aquel establecimiento donde solo dibujan, almorzaban, tomaban la siesta y jugaban, aborrecerían los demás donde era estudio, escritura, lectura y de vuelta a iniciar aquel circulo estresante y aburrido.

Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios rosados, una simple, natural, hermosa sonrisa. Ver aquel parvulario le traía hermoso recuerdos, sobretodo el ver el jardín de juegos; los columpios, subibajas, las resbaladillas y sin fines de juegos diversos que brindaban diversión, alegría y risas a los pequeños, todos ya oxidados y viejos, pero aún funcionales; aunque había uno que otro nuevo que aún conservaba el color brillante de la pintura.

Los recuerdos de su infancia eran los mejores de su vida. El recordar cuando los juegos y la diversión lo era todo, el tratar de descubrir el por qué las cosas más simples, el que el dulce era el único sabor deseado, sin ninguna responsabilidad más que vivir la diversión al máximo, cuando la vida no tenía sentido alguno y así estaba bien…

Kyle Ekklesia Broflovski, nacido el 21 de Mayo, primer día de Géminis, de 1994. Cuando pequeño, desdé una tierna edad, los señores Broflovski enseñaron a su primogénito a darle cero tolerancia a la homosexualidad y a los demás pecados según la religión judía.

Su infancia pareció haber sido saltada directo hacía la adultez. Aprendió un poco a leer y a escribir antes de ingresar al parvulario, antes de los cuatro años. Fue criado con la ideología de la perfección griega: a ser perfecto, el mejor en todo lo que hacía, a nunca cometer un error por más pequeño que fuese; a ser educado, amable, responsable, ordenado, inteligente, perspicaz, ingenioso… ¡En fin!, todo lo que Sheila esperaba de él. Gracias a estas clases Kyle nunca salía a jugar y cuando su padre, viendo lo agotado que estaba, se lo permitía, Kyle prefería no hacerlo y quedarse en casa, pues sabía que nadie querría hablar con él, mucho menos jugar, uno vez lo intento, pero ellos se alejaban y lo ignoraban. No tenía amigos. No sabía como era la sensación de tener a alguien más que te quiera, que te apoyara en las buenas y en las malas y que compartiera las risas y alegrías a parte de tu familia, más bien tampoco sabía como se sentía lo último; ni Sheila ni Gerald parecían llegar a comprenderlo. Siempre se había sentido como la oveja negra, no solo de la familia, si no que de todo el mundo. Un punto negro en un sin de puntos blancos. El que resalta y gracias a esto era rechazado, por no ser como los demás.

Diferente.

La definición: Diverso. Algo fuera de lo ordinario. Difícil de repetir. Que no hay dos iguales.

Un millón de significados para la misma palabra. Pero al final todos herían de la misma manera.

Nunca se sintió a gusto consigo mismo. ¿Por qué no podía ser igual a los demás? No comprendía que era lo que tenía para que las personas lo vieran raro, ¿acaso era su cabello pelirrojo?, ¿las pequeñas pecas que cubrían su rostro?, ¿su religión?... o… simplemente era el hecho de que no pensaba como los demás. Su manera de ver el mundo, la vida y el significado de esta siempre fue distinto al de los demás.

No importaba cual fuera la razón. Aunque la supiera no cambiaría el modo en como lo miraba la gente.

Al fin llego el primer día de parvulario, el inicio del largo camino de la educación que les aguardaba por muchos años más; el primer verdadero amigo.

Conoció a Kenneth Sinú McCormick. Un pequeño niño rubio de ojos celeste dos meses mayor que él, procedente de una familia de muy difícil posición social y económica; quien ocultaba su rostro del mundo ajeno con un viejo anorak naranja mucho más grande que su escuálido cuerpecito necesitado de alimento por esta razón. Odiaba que vieran su rostro desnutrido y se burlaran por ello, no tenía amigos, al igual que Kyle, esa fue el principal motivo por el cual una estrecha amistad naciera entre ambos en poco tiempo. Lo conoció mejor. Sus gustos, sus virtudes, sus defectos, incluso el extraño gusto del infante por el porno y el hermoso cuerpo femenino, más no le importó.

Un mes después, llego un niño nuevo a la escuela. Eric Teodoro Cartman. Un niño castaño, de gran masa corporal, con sobre peso. Comenzó a hablar con Kenny y pronto se volvieron amigos, no solo eso, sino que los mejores amigos. Ambos se complementaban, más bien Kenny complementaba a Eric. Ayudándolo en todas las tonterías que se le ocurrían al gordo, y Kenny la mayoría de las veces salía herido o humillado, pero parecía importarle poco. Kyle no entendía porque juntarse con el. Ese gordo era muy mal educado, caprichoso, a punto del narcisismo, ¡e incluso anti-semista! Era ya más de una ocasión en la que se burlaba de él por ser judío, y no solo de eso, sino que también sobre su cabello rojo y descendencia de Jersey, ¡y Kenny en vez de apoyarlo se reía junto con Eric!, pero tenía que admitirlo, los chistes que contaba Eric sobre su persona eran un poco divertidos. Con el tiempo comenzó a odiarlo, una rivalidad creció entre ambos, siempre discutían por tonterías o cosas sin sentido, y Kenny quedaba en medio de la pelea, sin saber a quien apoyar, aunque normalmente iba por Eric.

Tiempo después Kyle se enteró el por qué del comportamiento de Cartman. Kenny le dijo que se había echó amigo de Eric, no solo por como lo divertía, sino que el entendía el sentimiento de soledad y tristeza que ningún persona debería de experimentar. Cartman odiaba actuar de aquella manera, es más, la aborrecía, pero no podía dejar de ser tal y como era.

Con Cartman y Kenny Kyle aprendió a ser un poco rebelde e irresponsable. Se divertía, reía, soñaba, más no por eso aquel horrible sentimiento de soledad dejó de hacerse presente. Ahora tenía amigos, dos maravillosos amigos, pero en verdad a veces se sentía como la tercera rueda al lado de Cartman y Kenny, era como si ambos se olvidar de él; invisible, con solo ojos para ambos, como si no existiera y solo fuera una alucinación sintiéndose real vagamente. Se había sentido solo por mucho tiempo, y cuando por fin sintió que ya no lo estaría más, volvió aquella sensación de vacío y tristeza. Había vuelto al inicio, un círculo vicioso que lo llevo directamente a donde partió.

Todo eso termino por completo en el momento, tan hermoso y venenoso a la vez, que conoció a Stanley Efraín Marsh.

Ya era el segundo año del parvulario. El primer día. Era ya la hora del receso y todos los pequeños salieron directamente hacía el patio de juegos, ansiosos y felices. Kyle, Cartman y Kenny fueron los últimos en salir; habían sido castigados por pelear en plena clase con maestra presente. La razón de la pelea, Cartman se había burlado de Kyle por ser judío y de Kenny por pobre. Kyle le dijo a Cartman bastardo y una pelea a puñetazos comenzó.

Cartman y Kenny quisieron ir a los subibajas, mientras Kyle a los columpios.

—Bien vayan los dos a donde quieran—Dijo Kyle mientras se marchaba para ir a los columpios.—Pero ten cuidado Kenny, que es probable que salgas volando por el peso del culón.

Kyle, ya en los columpios, se subió a uno y comenzó a impulsarse lentamente. Su velocidad comenzó a aumentar. Sus pies ya no tocaban el suelo y se movían alegremente en el aire. Los cabellos pelirrojos en su frente volaban de aquí para allá, las alas de su ushanka verde limón también. Un pequeño cosquilleo se formaba en su estómago cuando volvía hacía atrás. Se sentía volar.

Por la altura que ya había adquirido logro ver a lo lejos a un niño llorando, tirado en la caja de arena abrazando su pierna derecha con ambos brazos y diciendo "todo estará bien". Kyle paro en seco. Todavía con el columpio en moviento salto de este, para ya en tierra correr a auxiliar al indefenso chiquillo que lloraba desconsolado.

Se acercó a el. Sus ojos estaban cerrados inundados por las lágrimas saladas recorriendo totalmente sus blancas mejillas, sus gruesas pestañas negras tapan en su mayoría sus parpados. Seguía diciendo descon-soladamente que todo estaría bien mientras juntaba más su pierna con su pequeño cuerpecito.

—¿Estas bien?—Pregunto Kyle sin saber que más hacer.

El pequeño abrió sus ojos y lo miro atentamente.

La primera vez que azul marino y verde esmeralda chocaron. Aquellos par de joyas enormes color azul lo miraban atentamente sin siquiera pestañear. Algo dentro de Kyle se activó al verlo. Dejo de pensar en lo absoluto, solo pudo pensar en aquel hermoso tono azul.

El desconocido sollozaba, con sus mejillas sonrojadas como dos manzanitas. Tenía un cabello azabache un poco largo que brillaba al más débil tacto de luz, peinado en raya en medio; un suéter marrón con una bufanda roja un poco mal puesta, sus labios rosa formaron una línea encorvada en forma de mostrar que estaba triste. Se veía tan… ¿tierno?, ¿hermoso?, ¿adorable? No sabía cual de tantas palabras era capaz de describir a la perfección como lucía aquel niño. Ninguna sería lo suficientemente buena para definir a aquel querubín.

Las mejillas de Kyle se coloraron. Sintió como si sus mejillas se prendieran en llamas.

—¡No!—Dijo el niño mientras lloraba.

—… ¿Eh?-Reacciono Kyle—¿p-por qué; que es lo que tienes?

—¡Mi pierna! ¡Duele!

—Déjame ver.—Kyle tomo las pequeñas manitas ocultas detrás de las largas mangas del suéter. Era como tocar porcelana.

Kyle aparto sus manos y pudo ver una enorme cortada en su rodilla, incluso había roto el pantalón de mezclilla que llevaba puesto. La cortada era muy grande, casi abarcaba toda su rodilla y salía sangre de ella. Un sentimiento de preocupación total recorrió todo el cuerpo de Kyle.

—¡¿C-cómo carajo te hiciste eso?!

—¡Corría para acá cuando me raspe con ese fierro!-Dijo mientras señalaba con su índice el fierro con el que se había lastimado.

Uno de los fierros para sostener a la resbaladilla estaba roto, separado a la mitad, en punta afilada y oxidada apuntando peligrosamente hacia afuera, justo a la altura de los niños.

—Que putada.—Murmuro Kyle.

—¡Duele! ¡Duele mucho!

—Ya no llores más. Ven, vamos a la enfermería para que te curen antes de que toda la sangre se te salga por ahí.

El infante mostro una cara de horror, el mal comentario de Kyle se lo había tomado literal, un verdadero grito de espanto se pudo escuchar en todo el kínder.

—¡No! ¡No era cierto, no se te saldrá toda la sangre!

El pequeño dejo ahogado su histérico grito. Su pecho comenzaba a subir y bajar con dificultad, en busca de aire, pero no parecía encontrarlo. Dejo de abrazar su pierna mal herida y ambas manos fueron a dar sobre su pechito que aumentaba su velocidad con cada segundo en el Kyle no lograba entender que era lo que ocurría. Comenzó a emitir ruidos extraños que parecían ser originarios de boca y nariz. Parecía tener un ataque.

—Coño. ¡Alguien venga por favor!—Comenzó a gritar Kyle desesperadamente sin saber que más hacer.—Maestra, ¡algo le ocurre al niño!

La maestra corrió a donde los gritos de auxilio provenían—Oh, Dios mío santo, tiene un ataque de asma.

Levanto al indefenso cuerpo con cuidado y corrió como alma que se lleva el diablo a la enfermería. Kyle corrió detrás de ella. Le era importante, necesario, saber que ocurriría con aquel rayito de sol, algo dentro de su pecho dolió al verlo lastimado, más ver que sufrió un ataque.

La maestra y Kyle llegaron al hospital. Fueron recibidos por el aroma de alcohol, medicina de cereza artificial, químicos y el café negro recién preparado por la enfermera. Deposito al pequeño en una camilla perfectamente tendida con sábanas blancas y relucientes con olor aun a detergente; llamó a la enfermera que escribía cifras numéricas a recibos con increíble velocidad.

—¿Qué le a ocurrido al pequeño?—Pregunto la enfermera levantándose de su asiento preocupada con taza y pluma aun en mano.

—Ha sufrido un ataque de asma.—Respondió la maestra con genuina preocupación.

—Dios esto es muy grave—La enfermera corrió desesperada así un botiquín de primeros auxilios blanco con la típica cruz roja en medio; de este saco un aparato de asma y lo coloco rápidamente en la pequeña boca rosita, empezó a oprimir de él para que el aire que contenía fuera directo a los pulmones del pequeño.

Este lo recibió con mucho gusto mientras recibía palmadas en su espalda por parte de la enfermera.

—También está lastimado de su pierna.—Respondió aparte una voz de típica en un niño de cinco años, como si la pregunta hubiera sido para el.

—Oh Jesucristo, ¿cómo es que se a echó esto?—Pregunto la maestra un poco más calmada.

—Corría cuando se cortó con un fierro.

—Ya veo…

—Hazme un favor—Dijo la enfermera a Kyle—Del botiquín que está abierto tráeme la botella de alcohol, algodón y una venda.

—Mh.—Kyle llevo lo que se le indicó y lo coloco en una pequeña mesita al lado de la camilla.—Aquí está.

—Bien, ahora será enfermero por un rato. ¿Te parece?

—Si.

—¡Genial! Pon en un pedacito de algodón un poco de alcohol y colócalo en le herida.—Dijo mientras retiraba lentamente el aparato y acariciaba su espalda.

Kyle arranco el pedazo de algodón y lo mojo con el alcohol, pronto este invadió su olfato y el fuerte olor lo mareo un poco. A continuación, la enfermera doblo el pantalón hasta que la herida fuera visible, puso rápidamente el remedio contra la cortada; un fuerte grito de dolor salió de los labios del infante, pero Kyle no se detuvo, sabía que dolía, y demasiado, pero aquello era necesario para limpiar la herida y que esta no se pudriera.

Retiro el algodón ahora cubierto de sangre e inmediatamente la enfermera cubrió su herida con la venda colocando un clip para que esta no callera. Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de esos orbes azules y correrse por las mejillas rosadas, pero se contuvieron y quedaran atoradas, natural en azul marino. Suspiro, comenzó a exhalar e inhalar, al ritmo de los latidos de Kyle. Su boca estaba entreabierta hermosamente permitiendo el paso del aire.

—Mucho mejor. ¿Te siente bien ahora?

—Si—Respondió mostrando una hermosa sonrisa con perlas blancas, ya con falta de alguna pero no por eso disminuya su belleza.—Gracias.

—Agrádesele a Kyle. Gracias a él te encuentras bien.

—Kyle…—Repitió tímidamente dirigiendo su mirada hacia la del pelirrojo.—Te debo una.

—No hay porque.

—Muy bien… es hora de regresar a clases.—Dijo la maestra rompiendo el mágico momento del choque heterocromo—Puedes quedar aquí si lo deseas, Kyle vemos.

—¡No! Que se quede aquí conmigo—Pidió inmediatamente ante la propuesta.

—Lo lamento, pero no se puede, Kyle tiene que ir a estudiar.

—No creo que haiga algún inconveniente, según entiendo es hora del almuerzo.—Respondió la enfermera en modo de defensa.

—Está bien, solo si Kyle quiere.

—¡Claro que quiero!—Respondió animado.

Dicho esto la maestra se retiró.

—Pueden quedarse aquí ambos, pero o causen algún problema. Seguiré con mis facturas.

Ya retirada la enfermera un silencio incomodo se hizo presente. Los segundos parecían minutos y los minutos horas en los que ninguno sabía que decir. El indefenso miraba directamente al suelo como si fuera lo más entretenido del mundo, mientas Kyle veía la herida ahora vendada.

—¿Quieres un dulce?—Pregunto Kyle cortando con el silencio apenas roto por las manecillas de reloj de pared. Busco en el bolsillo de su chaqueta anaranjada y de este saco dos envoltorios rojo y verde que custodiaban dos caramelos.—Uno es de cereza y el otro de limón, toma el que quieras.

El pequeño tomo el de limón, lo saco del envoltorio y lo devoro en un siéntanme.

—Mmm… ¡rico! Gracias Kyle.

—De nada… emm…

—Stanley. Me llamó Stanley.

—No me lo tomes a mal, pero Stanley suena un poco raro—Dijo Kyle arqueando un poco sus cejas.—¿Qué te parece…? Stan.

Decir aquel nombre hizo que él corazón de Kyle palpitara a gran velocidad.

—Me gusta.—Dijo Stan bajando cuidadosamente de la camilla.

Kyle rio, Stan era mucho más pequeño que el.

—Dime, ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Cinco.

—¡¿Enserio, te vez mucho más pequeño?!

—Lo se, pero voy a crecer.—Stan mostro cara seria, mostrando que lo que decía era verdad.

—Y si tienes cinco años, ¿por qué no te he visto nunca en clase?

—Porque no soy de South Park. Yo y mi familia venimos de Dallas, pero mi abuelo tuvo muchos problemas y nos trajo para acá. A si que soy nuevo.

—Después de salir de aquí vamos a jugar.

—¡Mh!

Stan Marsh pronto se volvió amigo suyo, también de Cartman y Kenny, quienes no tuvieron inconveniente alguno de ser su amigo. Pronto se volvió su mejor amigo sin condición. Súper mejores amigos. Los años pasaron y cada vez se hicieron inseparables, aun cuando cursaban con algún pleito lo superaban rápido y era como si nada hubiera pasado. Su amistad se forjó con los años. Ahora con dieciocho años de edad era como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado nunca. Los juegos y aventuras de la infancia eran iguales a los de la adultez. Todo era perfecto.

Con excepción del amor prohibido para un judío…

Fin del primer capítulo ¡Yes!

Bn… la razón x la cual decidí k mi primer Fanfic fuera de StYle, pues no es x k me guste, no soy muy fan de la pareja (¡no me ataquen x favor .!) fue solo x k sentí –o supe- k solo así alguien la leería. Esta es como una prueba k me pongo para saber k tan buena escritora soy. Aunque dudo k alguien le haga caso a la pobrecita xD.

X favor, dejen rewiers con críticas constructivas, consejos; si fue muy largo o muy corto, k me falta y k me sobra, etc. Pues ustedes, las fujoshi, me ayudaran a cumplir el sueño k tengo como escritora c:

Por ahora esto es todo.

¡Bye-ni! ;)


End file.
